Mirror
by Miki45
Summary: Ta historia opowiada o losach bohaterów między sezonem 4 a 5. Jednym z nowych zadań jest posprzątanie wspólnie jednego z opuszczonych pokoi na statku, gdy dzieje się coś niesamowitego! Cóż nie mogę powiedzieć więcej bo to będzie Spoiler! Miłego czytania! :D
1. Rozdział 1

To już trzy miesiące po poświęceniu się Garmadon'a dla ludzkości. Lloyd ledwo sobie radzi, czasami w nocy słyszy poszeptywanie… „Czy zupełnie zwariowałem?" myślał często. Poszeptywania brzmiały jak śpiew dziewczyny… Bżmiało to mniej więcej tak:

"Lustro, Powiedz mi coś ... Powiedz mi, kto jest samotny wszystkim? _Lustro, co jest wewnątrz mnie? Powiadom mnie serce może być truned w kamień? "_

Głos był wysoki i delikatny, ale tak cichy, że mieszał się z podmuchiwaniem wiatru.

Lloyd POV

Ahh mam dość! Nie mogę spać … Cały czas myślę o tacie… Kai i inni starają się mi pomóc, ale bardziej boli mnie myśl, że mój tata żyje i jest w przeklętej krainie niż to, że jest martwy … Jeszcze ten głos … Czy może coś oznaczać? Chociaż szczerze wątpię. To pewnie omamy, w ogóle nie potrafię spać.

Nikt POV

Lloyd powolnie wstał z łóżka i powolnie skierował się do łazienki. Zapalone światło od razu do oślepiło. Zielony ninja nie wyglądał za dobrze, miał czarne wory po oczami. Przemycie twarzy nawet nic nie pomogło. Czy był by tak zdesperowany żeby użyć kremu Nya'i?

Lloyd POV

Krem od Nya'i leżał w szafce przy zlewie i się tak prosił żeby go użyć… No więc uległem. Po rozsmarowaniu kremu na twarzy poczułem się senny. Poszedłem powolnie do łóżka i spojrzałem na zegarek, a tu godzina 5.50 … O 6.30 wstajemy … No cóż te czterdzieści minut snu coś mi da, czyż nie?

Nikt POV

Rano wszyscy ninja byli w kuchni wraz z mistrzem Wu. Lloyd przyszedł ostatni.

„Co tam młody?" odezwał się pierwszy Cole.

„Cześć" wymamrotał Lloyd

„Nie wyglądasz za dobrze" Powiedział Kai z nutą zmartwienia. Bał się o swojego przyjaciela. Tak naprawdę bał się tego, że Lloyd ucieknie albo zrobi coś głupiego nim wyzna mu co do niego czuje, ale to było skomplikowane sam Kai jeszcze wahał się w swoich uczuciach …

„Nie mogłem dziś spać … Ciągle myślę o … wiecie …" Powiedział wstrzymując w sobie wszystkie łzy, ale jego smutek dało się z łatwością usłyszeć.

„Mam nadzieje, że to nie wymówka!" powiedziała Nya „Dziś mieliśmy sprzątać ten stary pokuj obok pokoju Wu."

„Tak, a następnie przerobić na siłownie." Powiedział Zane podając do stołu „Tylko co zrobimy z tymi rzeczami. Mogą być tam naprawdę interesujące rzeczy."

„To, to co ciekawe zatrzymamy, a to co zbędne sprzedamy! Proste nie?" Powiedział Jay patrząć na swoich przyjaciół, a następnie zaczął jeść.

„Tak …" pomyślał zielony ninja uśmiechając się do siebie. Cieszył się, że zostali mu jeszcze przyjaciele- jego inna rodzina …

 **Uwagi Autora:**

Ok. wiem, że to nie dużo, ale coś. :D Pierwsza sprawa fragment piosenki z początku to „ _Mirror Mirror" by Jeff Williams co oznacza, że to nie jest moje tak jak seria Lego Ninjago. To mój pierwszy Fanfiction i piszę go w moim języku bo nie umiem wystarczająco dobrze angielskiego. Xd Ale od czego jest tłumaczenie. : ) Mam nadzieję, że się podoba!_


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

Lloyd POV

Wszyscy jedli, a ja? Ja jakoś nie mogłem się do tego zmusić. Wziąłem dwa kęsy kanapki i więcej nie mogłem. Tym bardziej myślałem o tym co się może dziać z moim tatą w przeklętej krainie sprawiało, że chcę się zabić. Po prostu chce zobaczyć mojego tatę …

Kai POV

Widziałem, że Lloyd zaczyna się powoli załamywać. Do jego oczu ciągle napływają łzy … Szczerze chciałem wstać i przytulić go i, i chyba pocałować!?

Właściwie kocham Nya'e bo jest moją siostrą, a Zane, Cole i Jay'a kocham jak braci … W sumie Lloyd'a też chociaż na początku był strasznie wkurzający, ciągle wchodzić nam w drogę. Jednak gdy herbata na dorastanie zadziałała stał się przystojny. Ah o czym ja myślę Lloyd to tylko mój brat!

Nikt POV

Gdy wszyscy zjedli Zane posprzątał brudne talerze, a reszta poszła się ostatecznie ogarnąć, aby w końcu zacząć sprzątanie tajemniczego pokoju.

Lloyd siedział na swoim łóżku i wzdychał ciężko, Kai przechodząc obok usłyszał to i zapukał do drzwi. „Co jest młody? Dobrze się czujesz?" zapytaj niepewnie wchodząc do pokoju.

„Nie jestem pewien… Boje się co się ze mną stanie odkąd mój ojciec, wiesz…" zrobił przerwę, wziął oddech bardzo chwiejny jakby zatrzymywał łzy „Boje się, że nie dam rady, a może przeznaczenie się myliło, może nie powinienem stawać się zielonym ninja …" Kai patrzył na niego przez chwilę i w końcu usiadł obok niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Bał się, ponieważ nie był pewny swoich uczuć do młodszego kolegi, jednak chciał zrobić wszystko by Lloyd poczuł się lepiej. „Nie mów tak Lloyd. Nikt inny nie był by tak wspaniałym zielonym ninja jak ty." Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował „Przeznaczenie nie mogło się mylić, jesteś wspaniałym gościem o wielkim sercu jestem pewien, że może być już tylko lepiej."

Lloyd patrzył przez chwilę o czy Kai'a i spływały mu pojedyncze łzy, ale po chwili wahania wtulił się w pierś Kai'a mówiąc „Dziękuje Kai, jesteś najlepszym bratem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem!" Kai uśmiechnął się do siebie po czym trochę odsuną od siebie przyjaciela. „Musimy iść im pomóc sprzątać inaczej nas zabiją" czerwony ninja powiedział rozbawionym głosem, a zielony oddał mu słaby, ale szczery uśmiech.

Gdy oboje szli do pokoju Nya i reszta drużyny stała już tam. „No ile można czekać?" zapytała dziewczyna. „Ach, to moja wina to ja spowolniłem Kai'a" młody powiedział schylając głowę w dół z oczami pełnymi smutku. Kai spiorunował innych wzrokiem.

„Oh! Nie martw się już tak i nie obwiniaj!" powiedział i poczochrał włosy Lloydowi.

„Hej! Nikt nie będzie psuć mojej fryzury!" wykrzyknął szturchając czerwonego ninja i po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

Wszyscy wzięli się za wynoszenie starych pudeł z pokoju na pokład w celu sprawdzenia czy coś jest ważne. W tym pokoju to nie było możliwe, był po prostu za mały. Lloyd był sam, gdy zobaczył pudło z napisem „Porcelana".

''To nie może być takie ciężkie, dam radę przejść ten kawałek.'' Pomyślał. Podniósł pudło, które okazało się cięższe niż wyglądało ''Dalej Lloyd! Dasz radę, jesteś w końcu zielonym ninja!'' Był już prawie przy wyjściu jak nie zauważył na ziemi szmatki to przecierania kurzu. Momentalnie poleciał w bok z wielkim hukiem i przewrócił stojące obok lustro. ''O nie!'' pomyślał wstając z podłodzi i podnosząc w górę lustro aby sprawdzić jak wielkie są straty. Jak to zrobił to ujrzał na ziemi leżąca dziewczynę. Miała na sobie różowe kimono do połowy ud, białe nadkola nówki i drewniane sandały (jak samuraje). Miała odsłonięte ramiona, ale od łokcia w dół miała takie rękawice, od łokcia do nadgarstka robiły się coraz szersze. (Jak ma Miku Hatsune! Naprawdę ciężko to opisać xd) oczywiście pasujące do stroju kolorystycznie. Była blada miała mleczną cerę oraz długie włosy do pasa w kolorze białym, a na górze głowy po obu bokach miała krótkie kucyki związane kokardką (również pasującą do stroju). Leżała na ziemi nie przytomna.

 **Ciąg dalszy nastąpi! Ale się rozpisała xD Mam nadzieje, że się podoba.**

 **Przypominam, że Lego Ninjago nie należy do mnie.**

 **~ Miki :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3.

Leżała na ziemi nie przytomna. Lloyd tak się wystraszył, że odskoczył do tyłu i znowu się wywalił. „No Lloyd nie grzeb się tak!" Cole wszedł mówiąc to, ale również się zdziwił widząc nie przytomną dziewczynę na ziemi „Oh, następnym razem zapukam do drzwi" i teatralnie chwycił klamkę do drzwi. „Nie!" Lloyd krzyknął za Cole'm „J-ja nie wiem kto to jest!" był przerażony, a jego głos strasznie się jąkał.

„Co się tu dzieje" weszła do akcji Nya

„Nie wiem Lloyd się jej wystraszył" Cole skrzyżował ręce na piersi i machnął głową w stronę dziewczyny

„Co to za hałas?" wtrącił się Jay „AAA! Czy to **kolejna** stalkerka?!" wrzasnął

„Nie-nie wiem!" zielony ninja wrzasnął jeszcze bardziej przerażony na myśl, że kolejna laska nie wiadomo jak weszła na Perłę i schowała się.

„Myślę, że powinniśmy zanieść ją do jakiegoś łóżka i poczekać aż się obudzi, a w między czasie Lloyd opowie nam co się stało." Powiedział nie zauważony przez nikogo Zane.

Po zaniesieniu nieznajomej do łóżka, Nya postanowiła poczekać przy niej dopóki się nie obudzi. Reszta drużyny była w kuchni i próbowała wydusić z młodszego kolegi co się stało.

„No mówię wam! Podniosłem lustro i zobaczyłem ją!? Dlaczego mi nie chcecie uwierzyć nie z takimi rzeczami się spotykaliśmy!" mówił z coraz większą paranoją w głosie. „To nie tak, że ci nie wierzymy" powiedział Kai „Tylko poczekajmy na mistrza Wu i zapytamy się czy coś wie".

„Racja to bardziej racjonalne rozwiązanie" Powiedział Cole przytakując „ A teraz zjedzmy ciasto!" – przyjaciele przewrócili oczami i zaczęli się śmiać.

? POV

Obudziłam się nie wiadomo gdzie, hmm leżenie w łóżku jest przyjemne. Obok mnie na krześle siedziała dziewczyna ubrana w czerwony strój i krótkie czarne włosy.

Oh nie będę jej budzić. Po cichu wstała z łóżka, w sumie czucie tego włochatego na stopach. Położyłam rękę na drzwiach aby przytłumić dźwięk otwierania. Wyszłam na korytarz i słyszałam czyjś śmiech i cudny słodki zapach, postanowiłam więc iść za nim. Jednak gdy wychyliłam głowę zza rogu nie zauważyłam kogoś za mną …

„AAA!" Krzyknął jakiś gościu. Był średniego wzrostu, miał rudawo-brązowe włosy i piegi.

„AAA!" odkrzyknęłam bo również się wystraszyłam.

Jay POV

„AAA!" Krzyknąłem bo zobaczyłem tę dziewczynę skradającą się!

„AAA!" odkrzyknęła też, chyba o wiele bardziej wystraszona.

„Co się stało" Powiedział Kai wbiegający na korytarz, a za nim cała reszta wraz z Lloydem. Po zobaczeniu dziewczyny Lloyd od razu się cofnął do tyłu. Szczerze mu się nie dziwie …

Nikt POV

Jay szybko wstał i stanął po stronie kolegów. Cole wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny, ale ona zrezygnowała i wstała sama o własnych siłach wytrzepując ubranie.

 **Od Autorki:**

 **No to na tyle w tym rozdziale. :D Przewiduje około 15 rozdziałów na tę historie. D: , ale to wyjdzie w tzn. praniu.**

 **Przypominam nie jestem autorką Lego Ninjago itp. :D**

 **~ Miki45**


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Nya POV

Ahhh … jak mi się dobrze spało! Śniło mi się, że byłam na randce z Jay'em, ale niebo nagle stało się ciemne, zupełnie jak do burzy i zaczęło dziać się coś złego … Ale nie pamiętam co, pamiętam tylko zielone figury, które przypominały ludzi … Może duchy? Nie, przecież duchy nie istnieją! Powolnie się przeciągnęłam ziewając …

O nie! Nie ma jej! To pewnie stąd ten krzyk z korytarza … Ups …

Poszłam przez korytarz i zobaczyłam uchylone drzwi, a z nich wydobywająca się mała wiązka światła. Zajrzałam do pokoju, cóż no wyglądało to jak przesłuchanie dziewczyna siedziała na krześle przy biurku, na którym ona siedziała.

Zapukałam do pokoju „ykhm." Oparłam się na drzwiach. W oczach tej dziewczyny było coś co mówiło „dziękuje, że przyszłaś"

Kai POV

 **Nim przyszła Nya.**

Nic tylko usłyszałem krzyk na korytarzu. Martwiłem się bardzo o Lloyd'a, ale jak ujrzałem tą dziewczynę obok Jay'a to zacząłem się o niego martwić …

„Co się stało?" wykrzyknąłem i wybiegłem na korytarz i zobaczyłem Jay'a i tą laskę na ziemi. Szczerze wyglądała na wystraszoną.

„Ja- ja nie wiem! Tak nagle wyskoczyła" Jay chciał jej podać rękę, żeby wstała, ale to zignorowała w wstała o własnych siłach.

„Czy ty pamiętasz skąd jesteś?" Lloyd się zapytał wychylając się zza mojego ramienia. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, zupełnie … zupełnie jakby nie potrafiła.

„Może w inny sposób dało by się od niej wyciągnąć informację.." powiedział Zane, a ona spojrzała w jego stronę pytająco. „W sensie możemy dać jej kartkę i długopis, aby nam napisała co myśli." Gdy Zane spojrzał na nią ona pomachała głową na nie.

„O rany! Czy nie możesz normalnie mówić!?" Cole wrzasnął i aż odsunęła się ze strachu.

„Spokojnie Cole" powiedział Zane „Tak niczego nie wyciągniemy"

„Racja widziałem w jednym filmie kryminalnym, że jak chce się wyciągnąć od kogoś informacje to trzeba mieć stół i lampę" powiedział Jay strzelając palcami.

Nie wiem jakim cudem my wszyscy na to się zgodziliśmy jedno głośnie, ale nawet Zane nie miał nic przeciwko. Dziewczyna wciąż nic nie chciała mówić i nic. Aż w końcu przyszła Nya.

Nikt POV

Nya stała ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi „Czy wy chcecie ją wykończyć?"

„Oczywiście, że nie" powiedział Kai z takim tonem, jakby słowa siostry były dla niego urazą

„Nie chce nic mówić to co mamy zrobić?" powiedział Zane

„Ehhh'' kobieta wydała zirytowane westchnienie ,,A przyszło wam do głowy, że po prostu nie mówi?!"

„Ummm …" wydała z siebie dźwięk speszona dziewczyna na krześle. Wszyscy momentalnie się do niej zwrócili. „ To- to nie tak, że nie umiem mówić, tylko …"

,,Tylko co?" powiedział z lekką irytacją Cole

,,Cóż … no … ja się wystraszyłam i tak naprawdę nie miałam kontaktu z innymi ludźmi …"

„Ale jak to?" powiedziała ze zdziwieniem Nya ,,A jak się nazywasz"

,,Cóż nie mam imienia… Może to dziwne, ale nie wiem czym jest życie. Cóż no ja ciągle byłam uwięziona w tym Lutrze …"

,,Co!?" wszyscy wykrzyknęli. Nagle do pokoju wszedł mistrz Wu i spojrzał na dziewczynę w stroju kunoichi. „Co się tu dzieje?''

Wszyscy spojrzeli z przejęciem w stronę mistrza jednak nikt nie przełamał się na odpowiedź. Po pewnym czasie Zane przemówił.

"Cóż znaleźliśmy ją, gdy sprzątaliśmy pokuj i twierdzi, że pochodzi z lustra"

Oczy Wu zorszerzyły się i spojrzał na dziewczynę porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem. Ona przemówiła "To jest racja, cały czas byłam obserwatorem" wzięła oddech "Nie pamiętam nic ..."

"Rzeczywiście coś pamietam z notatek ojca, było tam coś o Tori."

"Tori?" Zapytał się Jay

"Nawet by ci pasowało to imię!" Powiedziała z uśmiechem Nya. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą z tego powodu, że na pokładzie ich statku znalazła się dziewczyna.

"Dobrze, więc ja znajdę informację na twój temat." sensei Wu powiedział odchodząc.

"Zatem" zaczął Lloyd "Trzeba pokazać czym jest prawdziwe życie, Tori!"


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5.

Tori POV

"Pokazać co to życie też mi pomysł!" pomyślałam siedząc na łóżku od tej czarnowłosej dziewczyny. W sumie to niezły pomysł, patrząc na to ile życia straciłam obserwując Ninjago. To jest śmieszne... Przecież nawet to ja nie wiem ile życie straciłam ... Pewnego dnia obudziłam się tam i przez wszystkie wieki oglądałam jak ludzie i węże walczą ze sobą nawzajem. Daremnie dążyli do czegoś czym jest pokój, ale zakończyło się to pozbawieniem wolności węży i zamknięciem ich w jaskiniach.

"Tori zejdź na pokład, proszę cię." powiedziała Nya. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałam skąd słyszę jej głos. To było trochę straszne, ale postanowiłam, że pójdę na rzeczony pokład. Kiedy tam poszłam zastałam wielki ekran, a na nim mapę krainy. Wcześniej nie wiedziałam jak ona wygląda, widziałam tylko życie ludzi, które mnie fascynowało.

"Coś się stało?" zapytałam.

"Właściwie" zaczął mówić stary mężczyzna z długą białą brodą, jak go nazywali Sensei Wu? "Chcemy z Nya znaleźć informacje o tobie, ale żeby to zrobić musimy wyruszyć do biblioteki w sąsiednim mieście, gdzie znajdują się stare zapiski pierwszego mistrza spinjutsu." Przytaknęłam głową. "W tym czasie ty zostaniesz pod opieką chłopaków."

"Chwila to znaczy, że będę mogła poznać ludzkie zwyczaje i poczuć się jak człowiek?!"

"Tori ty jesteś człowiekiem!" powiedziała Nya chwytając mnie za ręce

"Dziękuje" czułam jak w moich oczach zbiera się coś co ludzie nazywają łzami "Na szczęście po raz pierwszy w życiu będę mogła poczuć się jak człowiek!" powiedziałam uśmiechając się.

"Zatem ja i Nya zaraz wyruszamy, a ty Tori dołącz do chłopaków, są w sali treningowej." powiedział mistrz Wu. Trzymałam się jego polecenia i powędrowałam do sali treningowej. Muszę przyznać trochę mi to zajęło bo nie za bardzo wiem co gdzie jest, ale w końcu trafiłam.

"Witaj Tori!" powiedział nastolatek w zielonym stroju, gdy zobaczył mnie w wejściu.

"C-cześć" nie za bardzo wiedziałam jak się mam zachować, więc wykonałam ukłon, ponieważ widziałam jak niektórzy go wykonują na powitanie.

"Co cię tu sprowadza" powiedział tytanowy ninja

"Cóż" zaczęłam "Mistrz Wu kazał mi tu przyjść, ponieważ on i Nya chcą znależć informacje o mnie."

"Chwila, chwila" przerwał mi mistrz ognia "Od kiedy Wu niby jest twoim mistrzem?"

"Ja przepraszam, myślałam ..." nagle czerwony ninja mi przerwał " W ogóle nie myślisz! Myślisz, że tak nagle się pojawiając staniesz się jedną z nas?!"

"Przepraszam, ale myślałam, że ninja bronią słabych i nie wieszają psów na bezbronnych i zagubionych ludziach. A przede wszystkim, myślałam, że bronią tych co są atakowani nie tylko fizycznie." powiedziałam patrząc się z góry na innych i wyszłam z pokoju. Było to dla mnie nieznane dotąd uczucie. Gdy stałam za drzwiami ręce zaczęły mi drżeć i zaczęłam biec na pokład, a mój wzrok zamazały łzy.

Cole POV

"No pięknie Kai" powiedziałem

"No co mam racje, jest nam nieznajoma, nie wiemy czy możemy jej zaufać..."

"Cole ma racje Kai" powiedział Lloyd, który mnie wsparł "Mieliśmy jej pokazać czym jest prawdziwe życie, a na razie pokazaliśmy się z jak najgorszej strony."

"Ani mi się śni iść i przepraszać tego intruza!" wykrzyknął Kai i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Przewróciłem oczami. Lubię go i szanuje go, ponieważ jest mi bratem, ale czasem wkurza mnie jego tendencja do zachowywania się jak jakieś uparte dziecko.

"Ja do niej pójdę" powiedziałem w końcu, przyciągając do siebie wzrok swoich kolegów " A ty Kai powinieneś się zacząć zastanawiać jak ją przeprosić." Kai prychnął jak koń, kiedy wychodziłem z sali treningowej.

Najpierw poszedłem do pokoju Nya - pudło. Poszedłem do łazienki - pudło. Gdzie mogła się podziać? Wszedłem na pokład i zobaczyłem jak siedzi na ziemi i ... i płacze.

"Wszystko w porządku?" powiedziałem siadając obok Troi

"T-tak" zaczęła mówić ocierając łzy "Czy ty też masz mnie za intruza?"

"C-co? Nie!" za bardzo nie wiedziałem co mówić, ponieważ jej oczy przyszywały mnie na przelot "Uważam, że jesteś bardzo miła ..."

"Oh dzięki ..." odgarnęła włosy za ucho i spojrzała gdzieś w przestrzeń

"Wiesz co" niespodziewanie powiedziałem, a Tori szybko obróciła głowę w moją stronę. "Znam miejsce, które pewnie poprawi ci humor!" Wezwałem smoka i podałem rękę Tori, żeby siadła za mną. Chyba się bała bo podając mi rękę zawahała się, ale wsiadła i bardzo, ale to bardzo mocno objęła mnie w pasie. Gdy wystartowaliśmy raczej przestała się bać bo rozluźniła uścisk.

"Dokąd lecimy Cole" powiedziała w chwili kiedy smok przestał lecieć, a my z niego zeszliśmy.

"Do piekarni" Puściłem do Troi oczko"Zawsze tam idę kiedy jest mi smutno i jem ciasto albo lody"

"Jak można jeść lód?"

"Hahaha. Nie jemy zamrożonej wody tylko ... W sumie sam nie wiem co, ale jest dobre."

Nikt POV

Szli sobie ulicą. Cole szedł pewnym krokiem, a Tori szła trochę mniej pewnie i z ciekawością obserwowała wszystko i wszystkich.

"Jesteśmy" Cole wskazał ręką na piekarnie, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie ulicy.

"Oh! Ta piekarnia jest tak daleko, a i tak czuć zapach! Jest cudowny!"

Kiedy przeszli przez ulice, Cole pokazał Tori jego ulubiony stolik, przy którym siedli. Ninja ziemi poszedł zamówić dla nich ciasto z kremem, lody i herbarte. Gdy przyszedł z ciastem. Tori jadła ciasto i trochę kremu zostało na jej policzku.

"Hahahahaha" Chłopak zaczął się śmiać.

"Co jest?" Dziewczyna się zapytała przechylając głowę lekko w bok.

"Masz trochę kremu na policzku" Cole wytarł jej policzek kciukiem w tak delikatny sposób, że Tori nie zauważyła momentu kiedy jej policzki zrobiły się czerwone. Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza, którą odważył się przerwać Cole. "Cóż ja ... Przepraszam cię za Kai'a ..."

"Nie ty powinieneś mnie przeprosić tylko on ..." stwierdziła

"Wiem, ale czasem zachowuje się jak dziecko." Cole bez zawahania powiedział "Nikt o tobie nie myśli jak o intruzie ... Wszyscy chcemy ci pomóc, a Kai po prostu czuje się nieswojo."

"Niby dlaczego? Zawsze od razu skreśla wszystkich, których pozna?"

"Nie ... To skomplikowane." ninja ziemi jakby się zawahał o tym mówić, ale się rozmyślił. "Jedna dziewczyna ostatnio odmówiła mu dołączenia do drużyny, a widzisz podoba mu się i jest zły na to, że przyjmujemy kogoś z taką łatwością, a ona nie chciała..."

"Niesamowite" powiedziała zdumiona

"Co takiego?"

"Zgaduję, że Kai ci tego nie powiedział, a ty i tak wiesz o co mu chodzi. To jest niesamowite. Ludzie ciągle mnie zaskakują" powiedziała uśmiechając się do ninja. Tym razem to Cole się zaczerwienił.

"Cóż" odrzchąknął " Robi się późno musimy wracać."

Cole wezwał smoka ziemi i wrócili na statek.

 **Od Autorki: Oj jak mnie dawno nie było ... Przepraszam! Miałam dziwną blokadę i nie umiałam się wziąć za to ... :/ Jednak dziś zachęcił mnie do pisania maraton Lego Ninjago. :3 Jakie wyniosłam wnioski? Maratony Lego ninjago powinny lecieć częściej. xD Szczerze nie wiem kiedy będzie nowy rozdział bo od 8 do 10 grudnia mam próbne egzaminy gimnazjalne... Chcę przypomnieć, że nie jestem autorką Lego Ninjago Mistrzowie Spinjutsu tylko wymyśliłam tę historię. D: Narazie!**

 **~Miki45 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6.

Nikt POV

Kiedy Cole i Tori wrócili do domu, chłopaków nie było już w sali treningowej. Jakże oczywiste, przecież Tori i Cole zniknęli na ponad dwie godziny. Zane również gdzieś zniknął, Jay pracował nad nowym treningowym robotem, Kai siedział nadąsany w swoim pokoju, a Lloyd jadł kanapkę w kuchni. Pierwsze co ninja ziemi i nieznajoma zrobili to poszli zanieść do kuchni ciasto, które kupili innym.

"O cześć!" powiedział przyjaźnie Lloyd.

"Witaj" powiedziała Tori wkładając ciasto do lodówki

"Gdzie tak długo byliście?" Lloyd mówił między kęsami kanapki.

"Postanowiłem zabrać Tori do kawiarni, żeby wynagrodzić jej za to co Kai odwalił..." powiedział ninja ziemi

"Oh ... Też strasznie przepraszam ... Ostatnim czasem jest przewrażliwiony ..." powiedział zielony ninja

"Nie musicie mnie przepraszać" powiedziała ze sztucznym uśmiechem "Tylko Kai, ale jeżeli ma jakieś problemy to rozumiem. Tylko uważam, że należało by z nim o tym porozmawiać..."

"Spróbuję, ale nic nie mogę obiecać ..." powiedział Lloyd odkładając talerz do zlewu i wyszedł z pokoju.

"Widzisz wszystko będzie dobrze" Cole złapał biało włosom dziewczynę za ramię, a ona odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

Lloyd POV

Ehhh ... Przemówić do Kai'a będzie trochę trudno ... Może dla mnie będzie trudno bo sam nie jestem pewien swoich uczuć? Nie, to nie tak! Przecież kocham go, ale jak brata tak samo jak tak kocham Zane'a, Cole'a, Jay'a i Nya ... Więc czemu niby z nim miało by być inaczej?

Stanąłem przed drzwiami do jego pokoju i ręce zaczęły mi drżeć, jakbym się bał, a nie mam czego ... Odwarzyłem się i zapukałem do drzwi.

"Odejdź nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać!" krzyknął zza drzwi Kai

"To ja Lloyd! Otwórz proszę!"

Zapadła długa cisza, ale ani mi się śni się poddać! Ninja się nigdy nie poddaje!

"Jeszcze tam jesteś?" powiedział Kai nadal nie otwierając drzwi.

"A jak myślisz?" odpowiedziałem mu żartobliwie "Ninja się przecież nie poddaje!"

Tym razem zapadła krótsza cisza i Kai otworzył drzwi z westchnięciem, gestem ręki zaprosił mnie do pokoju.

"Słuchaj ..." zacząłem, ale on szybko mi przerwał "Jeżeli zamierzasz gadać o Tori to sobie daruj ... Dobrze wiesz co o niej myślę ..."

"Ale nie o to chodzi" podszedłem do niego bliżej "To jak ją potraktowałeś było nie w porządku!"

"Tak, a niby jak mam ją traktować?!" Kai odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, a nasze nosy prawie się ze sobą stykały. Czułem jak moje policzki się nagrzewają, ale nie mogłem dać tego po sobie poznać bo dało by to bardzo zły skutek.

"Powinieneś ją traktować jak normalną osobę i to wystarczy" patrzyłem się prosto w jego wielkie czerwone oczy, a on na moje słowa gwałtownie obrócił się do mnie plecami i uderzył ręką o ścianę.

"Wyjdź ..."

"A-ale Kai!"

"Wyjdź!" krzyknął bardzo głośno, bałem się, że coś mi zrobi więc wyszedłem z pokoju.

Nikt POV - w tym samym czasie u Tori i Cole'a.

W tym czasie Zane wrócił do domu trzymając w tajemnicy gdzie był przez te dwie godziny. Nic nie mówiąc udał się do kuchni i zaczął gotować kolację. Tori i Cole w tym czasie oglądali film i rozmawiali ze sobą w salonie.

"Tori?"

"Uh, Tak Cole?"

"A właściwie to jak do tej pory żyłaś?" Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się i zmarszczyła brwi z małym przerażeniem. Trochę drżała, ale kiedy spokojnie przełknęła ślinę było dobrze.

"Jeżeli to moje nazwać życiem to było strasznie smutne ... Nie pamiętam swojego poprzedniego życia, ale kiedy się obudziłam widziałam człowieka, który stworzył ninjago ... Od tamtego czasu ciągle obserwowałam ludzi. Wydawali mi się bardzo interesujący ich życie niby wszyscy żyją tak samo, a jednak każdy jest niepowtarzalny!" na chwile przerwała patrząc na podłogę "Lecz czasami nie rozumiałam ich uczuć, ale to przez to, że nie wiedziałam jak to jest czuć smutek, radość ... Byłam pusta... Ale teraz nauczyłam się tych uczyć i ... i jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa. " po policzkach Tori momentalnie zaczęły płynąć łzy.

"Oł ... Przepraszam ... Wiesz, że zapytałem" Cole'owi zrobiło się głupio bo to jest trochę ciężki temat, ale mimo to jej odpowiedź dała mu trochę ulgi. Przerwę między nimi przerwał Zane, który przyszedł ich powiadomić o tym, że kolacja jest gotowa.

"Kolacja jest gotowa" powiedział Zane "A gdzie jest reszta?"

"Kai siedzi obrażony w pokoju, Lloyd zniknął a Jay pracuje nad swoim mega wypasionym podobno robotem treningowym." powiedział z Cole

"Mogę pójść po Jay'a jeśli chcecie!" zaproponowała serdecznie Tori, jakby zapomniała o poprzedniej rozmowie.

"Pewnie" odparł Zane " Cole pójdzie poszukać Lloyd'a, a ja nakryje do stołu"

"Ej dlaczego ja nie mogę nakryć do stołu?" powiedział z urazą Cole

"Bo ty byś od razu wszytko zjadł." powiedział żartobliwie Zane, a Cole westchnął i teatralną urazą.

 **Od autorki!**

 **Siemka! Próbny egzamin z przyrody i matmy to masakra ... Ale cała reszta była spoczko! Co myślicie dać Greenflame czy zostawić tak jak jest? :3 Mam pomysł na kolejną opowieść i może ją napiszę jak tylko będę kończyć tę opowieść. :D Przypominam, że nie jestem autorką Lego ninjago mistrzowie spinjutsu tylko tej historii. D: Miłego dnia/wieczoru!**

 **~Miki45**


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7.

Nikt POV

Tori stała przed drzwiami Sali treningowej i wysłuchiwała czy ktoś tak jest. Wzięła głęboki wdech i zapukała do drzwi. „Proszę!" usłyszała głos Jay'a zza drzwi.

„Zane kazał mi ciebie zawołać na posiłek."

„Już idę, tylko dokończę prace nad robotem" oznajmił, ocierając czoło z oleju.

Jay wrócił do naprawy nad robotem, a Tori usiadła za przeciwko niego i obserwowała poczynania nad robotem.

Wyglądało jakby Jay skończył, uruchomił robota, ale nagle coś trzasnęło i robot wyłączył się.

„Ahhh! Cholera!" wykrzyknął Jay.

„Co się stało?"

„Ten głupi robot treningowy nie chce zadziałać! Majstruje już około dwóch godzin i on wciąż nie działa!"

,,Bardzo chciała bym ci pomóc, ale nie znam się na robotyce" Tori spojrzała w dół. Nagle w jej oczach coś błysnęło jakby coś sobie przypomniała. „Zaraz, zaraz ja znam tego typu roboty!"

„Naprawdę!?" Jay spojrzał w jej stronę uradowany.

„Tak! Kiedyś jakiś pan go budował, było to dla mnie tak ciekawe, że wszystko obserwowałam."

„Świetnie!" wykrzyknął z radości. „Przejrzysz go i zobaczysz co jest źle?"

„Oh, z tym mógł by być problem." Odparła „Wołałabym go rozbroić na części pierwsze."

„Co?"

„Nie co, tylko widziałam jak go składa i działa. Proszę zaufaj mi i nie traktuj mnie jak Kai"

„Wiem, przepraszam …" mówiąc to spojrzał w dół „Nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało …"

„Rozumiem" podeszła i złapała go za ramię „Nie ma co się martwić można powiedzieć, że rozumiem po części jego zachowanie."

„Wiem jak się czujesz." Powiedział „W szkole średniej wszyscy mi dokuczali z powodu mojego zainteresowania do maszyn, a to wszystko przez to, że mieszkałem na wysypisku. Nawet nie chcieli wiedzieć jakich mam niesamowitych rodziców. Może nie byli bogaci, ale wspaniali."

„To musiało być smutne, ale pojawiło się szczęście w nieszczęściu"

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Przez to, że ktoś cię prześladował, zrozumiałeś jakich wspaniałych masz rodziców. Gdyby to się nie stało byś prawdo podobnie nigdy o tym nie dowiedział."

„Jej, nawet z Nyą nigdy nie rozmawiałem tak szczerze."

„Nya? A to ta miła dziewczyna, kim ona jest dla ciebie?"

„Nya jest moją dziewczyną." Oznajmił Jay.

Stali i rozmawiali przez chwilę i razem naprawili robota treningowego. Było miło śmiali się i rozmawiali. Rozmowa obojgu sprawiała przyjemność, ale nie z miłości, świetnie się rozumieli i stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi w zaledwie pół godziny, a to dzięki jednemu robotowi.

„Chodźmy na posiłek, zapewne cała reszta na nas czeka" powiedziała Tori.

„Jasne!" powiedział Jay.

Rzeczywiście gdy weszli do kuchni czterej ninja czekali, był tam nawet Kai.


End file.
